MA History
As tolerance for other species thrive and the unity of monsters all across the globe come together, suddenly it appears that there has been a massive increase in monster population! Most having no more fear of the world and "normies", they begin stepping out of hiding. With this surge in population, and the mergings of schools together, the walls of Monster High was just not able to contain its vast numbers any longer. More and more were seeking refuge, knowledge or just something to do through out the day and the limit capacity of Monster High was way over the point of no return. The thirteen families that were the original founders, got together once again and asked Headless Headmistress Bloodgood what she supposed would be the best course of action for the school and it's student's future. After much debate, it was decided that a larger school would be built. With not enough land to be bought or obtained to house such a school, it was clear their dreams of bringing knowledge to the monster youths, would soon be demolished. Bringing the many different species together in a unified manner, which was the original purpose behind Monster High, seemed to be a dwindling glimmer for a better future. Humans were becoming more and more aware of the monsters, and while many seemed to be just fine with their existance, most were not. The message of acceptance through monster and human societies, was becoming an idea of the past as the Monster High's walls grew too cramped to allow proper mergings between rival species. The rivalry grew worse and worse, bursting over into the human's sight. This frightened the much weaker race, and soon the old ways were beginging to resurface. Something had to be done, and there was no room for error. In an effort to protect what she fought so hard for well over 2,000 years ago when Monster High was first built, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood met an ill fated end. This news shocked the whole monster society into a deep realization that things were not getting better and something needed to be done. The thirteen families got together yet again and with one last effort went with the Skullastic Superintendents on a search for some place to build this new school. They found the perfect island to house the plans for not only a much larger school, but a small city as well. But this was no ordinary island, much rather it was floating island. Shocked at it's levetation and ability to travel, it came to their attentions that this island was not only large enough but was an extension of the gods of old's floating world that accidently broke away and floated down to the world below. Seeing this as a great sign from the god's themselves, an emessary was sent to see if it was a possibility to obtain this island. After many debates and discussions, a large fee was needed for it's purchase. Their pockets not being as nearly deep as the fee required, the families feared the worse as their hopes were being destroyed yet again. But it appears not all was as it seems, for the supremely strong and powerful draconic goddess, queen and mother of evil dragons, Tia Maht had appeared to turn a leaf. It was unclear as to WHY she would be so generous but with a multipule page document stating that she used her vast fortune to pay the god's the large fee for the island, then donating the island to the monster school comitee, free and clear 100%, with no repayment, retribution or any other legal claims Tia Maht might have to the island, she signed it without question or any other motive besides that she "wished to do something for the universe for once". So with the island in hand, and even some extra funds from the generous goddess to help with the building, the Monster Academy and it's surrounding small town was built, and rather quickly. The teachers and students were quickly moved over once the construction, decorating and stocking of the school was done. But one problem remained... there was no Headmaster/mistress. Together the Skullastic Superintendents and the families came to a united decision, with the new school and new things, it was time to allow others for new beginnings as well. They asked Tia Maht if she wished to be a part of the every day running of what she had donated so much to and without a second thought she agreed. The new school year started, in its new home; the Floating Skull, with a new headmistress, things were starting to look up for the better. That was until the idea of an evil goddess running the school caught wind and before the school could officially start, it was declaired that the Skullastic Superintendents would keep a VERY close eye on the Headmistress in case if she suddenly "turned back". Several years have passed and there was no sign of her changing to her dark ways and everyone's fears were calmed. Now, as the island slowly floats from here and there, to where ever and everywhere, another new school year arrives and the Monster Academy awaits your arrival.